Roommate
by oohpuuut
Summary: [FICLET] Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol lebih memilih Kai atau Sehun sebagai Roommate-nya. WARNING! ChanBaek, YAOI, NC-17!
**Title : "Roommate"**

 **Author : oohpuuut**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **MainCast :**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **EXO member**

 **Rate : 17+**

 _Hanya Ficlet ;) sebagai pemanis~_

 _Gue dapet ide cerita ini setelah kedatangan ChanBaek dan HunHan di mimpi gue -_- suek! gue gak mau bangun T^T_

* * *

Chanyeol mengambil boneka yang dilemparkan fans ke atas panggung. Dari jauh Baekhyun melihatnya. Ia tersenyum lalu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, saat ia sampai di samping Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun merebut boneka itu.

"Yak!" Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kepada Chanyeol, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membentak pria imut yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Kesal pun tidak bisa. Saat ini mereka sedang memainkan boneka itu, sontak para fans berteriak.

 _"_ _Woah~ ChanBaek!"_

 _"_ _Ommo! Mereka sedang berdua!"_

 _"_ _Cute!"_

 _"_ _Kyaaa! ChanBaek!"_

Sebenarnya mau pun Chanyeol atau Baekhyun mendengar teriakan para fans itu, namun mereka mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Keduanya terus bermain dan melempar beberapa senyuman kepada para fans yang rimbun dibawah panggung.

"Chan lihat!" Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Bannernya? ChanBaek?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan banner berukuran cukup besar bertuliskan ChanBaek. Tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Bukan! Tapi itu!"

"Mwo!?" Chanyeol melotot.

Rupanya ada foto mereka yang sedang berciuman, tapi itu hanya editan. Namun tetap saja keduanya merasa 'terkejut' melihat foto itu.

* * *

Konser berakhir 3 jam yang lalu. Semua Member EXO pergi menuju Hotel untuk beristirahat. Mereka masih tinggal di Beijing untuk melakukan Konser di hari ke-2 besok malam. Setiap kamar diisi oleh 2 sampai 3 member. Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan memilih di antara Sehun, Kai, dan Baekhyun untuk menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Kai malam ini denganku, maaf!"

Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah datarnya, ia menarik tangan Kai saat berjalan melewati Kai dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melongo. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Itu karena akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengajak Kai untuk jadi teman sekamarmu. Dasar tidak peka!" Baekhyun menyaut.

"Ah~ jadi karena itu dia suka marah-marah padaku? Hahahaha ya Ampun!"

"Dasar!"

Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan hanya D.O yang kesal karena Chanyeol telah mencuri _roommate_ -nya, Baekhyun juga. Ia sudah lama ingin kembali bersama Chanyeol, bercerita sebelum tidur atau memainkan games sebelum tidur. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat jarang bisa menjadi _roommate_ Chanyeol, itu semua karena Chanyeol sendiri yang memilih orang lain, bukan memilih dirinya.

"Hey Baek!"

Baekhyun berhenti setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya. Mungkin ini saatnya Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun untuk menjadi _roommate_ -nya.

Baekhyun berbalik. "Apa?"

"Tasmu banyak sekali! Mau pindahan?"

"YAK!"

* * *

Setelah kejadian di koridor Hotel, Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika konser berlangsung, ia menjauhi Chanyeol dan membuat banyak Fans membanjiri postingan Instagramnya dengan berbagai komentar.

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak ada moment kalian?"_

 _"_ _Apa kalian marahan?"_

 _"_ _Waaahh ChanBaek kemana?"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun sepertinya marah.. Chanyeol! Baekhyun kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Cepat baikan!"_

Begitulah sekiranya komentar para Fans.

Chanyeol membaca komentar-komentar itu, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama membacanya, lalu tersenyum, dan kembali membacanya.

Baekhyun keluar kamar, ia memutuskan untuk tidur sendiri tanpa _roommate._ Saat ia berjalan di koridor Hotel menuju restoran di lantai dasar, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bertatapan sepersekian detik, lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di depan mereka. Rasa canggung menghalangi keduanya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar saling sapa.

"Kau sudah makan Baek?" Suho bertanya padanya.

"Baru mau pergi ke resto, kau sendiri?"

"Barusan sudah, dengan Chanyeol." Suho melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Oh." Singkatnya, Baekhyun kembali berjalan sampai di depan lift.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun hapal betul siapa si pemilik suara itu. Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

Rupanya Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun sampai ke depan lift. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun malah menepisnya.

"Kemana? Aku mau makan malam, aku lapar!"

"Baiklah, aku temani!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku, lagi pula kau sudah makan malam, jadi kembalilah ke kamarmu."

 _Sret!_

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya, sedikit sulit karena ia memberontak. Tapi akhirnya keduanya berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Hotel Chanyeol. Sebelum ia kehilangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar lalu membuang kuncinya ke sembarang tempat.

"Chan, aku mau makan!"

"Makan disini! Biar aku pesankan."

"Tidak usah!"

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menarik-narik gagang pintu tanpa ada hasil.

"Chan!" rengeknya.

"Kuncinya hilang." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Kau mau aku mati kelaparan?"

"Mati saja."

"CHANYEOL!"

"Oke, oke,.." Chanyeol tertawa. "makanya aku akan memesan makanan untukmu! Sudah tunggu disini."

"Aku punya kamar sendiri!"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Baekhyun mendelik padanya. Ia tak menjawab.

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Baek? Salah aku apa?"

"..."

"Oke, kau mau terus seperti ini? Padahal fans sangat ingin kita main lagi loh diatas panggung, kalau marahan-"

"Kau itu menyebalkan Chan! Dasar _pabbo_!"

Chanyeol terkejut. "Menyebalkan? Memang kan aku ini selalu menyebalkan?"

"YAA PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _Chu~_

Chanyeol berhasil membungkam teriakan Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak hanya menempelkan kedua bibir itu, perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakan kedua bibirnya untuk melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan bibir ini. Bibir yang 100 kali lebih manis daripada permen.

Tangan besarnya memegang dan menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, lidahnya mulai menerobos ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan bermain disana. Kedua bibir itu saling beradu, menghisap dan meraup lawan bermain mereka.

"Chanhh.."

Baekhyun menjauhkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol, ia butuh pasokan udara sebelum melanjutkan 'hukuman' dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Coba sebutkan apa salahku?" tutur Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti menjauh dariku."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Menjauh? Ku kira kau yang menjauh, Baek."

"Tapi kau tidak memilihku sebagai _roommate_ lagi dan malah memilih Kai atau Sehun, aku tahu kalian dekat, tapi-"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Tapi?"

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Jarak mereka terlampau dekat, mereka bahkan bisa langsung bertukar udara yang keluar masuk di hidung mereka.

"Issh! Kau memang tidak pernah peka!"

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin lebar itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang ke kamarku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sangat menggemaskan jika sudah melihat Baekhyun merajuk seperti ini.

"Kan kuncinya hilang."

Baekhyun mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu santai.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum makan malam!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, makan saja disini.."

"Makan apa? disini tidak ada apa-apa!"

Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun lalu menarik tengkuknya untuk kembali menciumnya. Kali ini lebih liar. Baekhyun sampai meremas baju yang Chanyeol kenakan, ia melenguh berkali-kali.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Makan aku."

Baekhyun melotot.

"Maksudmu! Yak! Dasar- mmmppht.."

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk dan pinggang Baekhyun, alhasil tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Ia mencium Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Eunghh.."

Suara lenguhan mereka terdengar di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol melanjutkannya ke dagu dan leher Baekhyun, lalu ia melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotak yang Baekhyun kenakan dan menyisakan kaus putih polos ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin liar dan dalam. Langkah mereka terus mundur sampai kaki Chanyeol membentur tempat tidur dan keduanya ambruk ke atas tempat tidur menciptakan posisi aneh, Baekhyun di atas dan Chanyeol di bawahnya.

Maka Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang ia yang berada di atas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaus putih baekhyun, meraba perut dan dadanya.

"Eunghh.. Chanhh.." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau dengar ada yang mengetuk pintu?"

Keduanya terdiam, mencoba merekam suara diluar sana yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

 _"_ _Hyung! Chanyeol hyung! Sehun pinjam Chargeran! Baterai HP Sehun 10% lagi! Hyung! Punya Sehun hilang! Hyung! Cepat! Luhan hyung marah kalau Sehun tidak membalas Chatnya nanti! HYUNG!"_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tanpa memperdulikan jeritan seorang Sehun di luar sana.

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Tergantung.."

"Tergantung apa?"

"Chan mau peduli padaku lagi atau tidak!"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Yayayaya~ aku akan terus melihatmu mulai dari sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Heh! Lanjutkan kisah cinta kalian ditempat lain jangan saat konser!" Xiumin mengintrupsi.

"Baiklah! Semuanya naik ke atas panggung!"

.

.

.

FIN.

 _Ini apaan yah? Wkwkwk anggap aja cemilan ching :*_

 _REVIEW AYANGEK! Biar gue lebih semangat bikin yang lain :3_


End file.
